This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of florist-type hydrangea plant of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla subsp. macrophylla var. normalis (Thunb.) names `Frau Reiko`. The new cultivar originated as a seedling from the breeding efforts of the inventor. A distinct sepal pigmentation pattern was developed through the hybridization of the cultivars `Silver Edge` and Hydrangea macrophylla. `Frau Reiko` was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated parentage in a controlled environment in Tochigi-Prefecture, Japan. This new cultivar has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor over a three year period with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
The new variety of Hydrangea as herein described is termed a lace cap Hydrangea. In a lace cap Hydrangea the non-sepalous florets dominate the inflorescence with the sepalous florets occurring only at the perimeter, producing a flat-topped inflorescence, which is commonly described as open and lacy. Sepal pigmentation of individual Hydrangea macrophylla plants depends on the nutrients and pH of the growing medium. In the new variety described herein the non-sepalous buds open to provide a pink or violet background to the exposed white pollen. In the sepalous buds, the sepal color is predominately blue or pink with a narrow, delineated, finely serrated white edge. The pigmentation is darkest at the apex and fades slightly as it progresses across the length and width of the sepals, and then turns white as far as 8 mm from edge, but mostly 5 mm or less is observed. Color pigmentation sometimes reaches the edge of the sepal at the apex. The sepals are also characterized by their finely serrated edges. The new variety of Hydrangea as described herein is further characterized by its compact growth habit, the ease with which it can be forced in a greenhouse, and its long lasting flowers. Mature flowers slowly fade to cream, then green and ultimately brown with age.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken by the inventor from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in a controlled environment at Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Frau Reiko` is firmly fixed. Asexual reproduction of successive generations at Half Moon Bay was achieved by taking vegetative cuttings from selected plants over three years. Each new generation over the three years retained the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Frau Reiko`.